gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hwan Sa
Hwan Sa, the Spirit Lord ( 환사, Jelyeong-wang Hwansa) is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the former Heavenly Destruction Sect under the "Heavenly Destroyer", Dokgo Ryong. He is currently part of the revived Heavenly Destruction Sect alongside fellow Heavenly King Hyeol Bi. Appearance & Personality Hwan Sa is a mysterious man who always wears a hooded robe, completely obscuring his face. He appears to be a very manipulative person and a master subterfuge. Image Gallery History Hwan Sa was one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Heavenly Destruction Sect. At some point after the sect's conquering of the murim, he and the other three betrayed the Heavenly Destroyer but then supposedly died due to in-fighting between them.Prologue Plot Mak Sapyeong Hwan Sa grinned devilishly as Gang Ryong was subjected to the horrors his late master had inflicted in the past. However, this did not last long when he sensed his power being interfered with by someone with the "Dragon Sight". Looking at his broken charms, he was then summoned by the Martial Eminence. Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect He informed Hyeol Bi of Mak Sapyeong's demise at the hands of Gang Ryong and then discussed bringing about the revival of the Heavenly Destruction Sect, with Hyeol Bi noting that Ryong would be a suitable sacrifice as he was the personification of the Heavenly Destroyer's reputation. Hwan Sa then told him he would set things in motion by pitting the Murim Alliance against the Baekma Valley. He later 'visited' the Murim High Lord but became suspicious when he noticed the amount of righteous faction leaders in attendance. Openly calling out the High Lord for the Murim Alliance's betrayal despite all the things they had done for them, the High Lord hurriedly asked for his guards to capture Hwan Sa. As he was restrained, Hwan Sa merely grinned and told them they would pay the consequences for their decision as his body suddenly evaporated into black smoke. Back at Sky Gorge Mountain, he informed Hyeol Bi of the Murim Alliance's alliance with the Baekma Valley with Hyeol Bi responding that heralding the rise of the Heavenly Destruction Sect would have to be done with their own hands. At that, Hyeol Bi told Hwan Sa he would set the Seven Slayers of the Sky Gorge out to terrorise the Murim Alliance. Later, he discussed Hyeol Bi's insistence to move the Sect's headquarters to the Middle Kingdom, noting his unease at moving so soon. However Hyeol Bi asserted that they would be moving soon regardless. Powers & Abilities As one of the Four Heavenly Kings who learned the Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques from the Heavenly Destroyer, Hwan Sa can be assumed to be an incredibly powerful combatant. Spell User *'Charms': While yet to be expanded upon, Hwan Sa seems to be able to achieve incredible feats such as forcing his victim to see harrowing images of the pastChapter 111Chapter 112 and creating life-like body doublesChapter 117 all through the use of special charms. He utilises his ability by setting up a small square roped-off perimeter with each side of rope being lined with charms hanging off of them; it appears whatever feat he is performing is nullified when this perimeter is broken. *'Clairvoyance': Using his Trigram (괘 ( ), gwae), Hwan Sa can predict the movements of others. Through a yet unknown means, Hwan Sa is able to discern and view the whereabouts and actions of others. Doing so, he was able to see that Gang Ryong had fatally downed Hyeol Bi within the melted wax of a large candle.Chapter 149 *'Deadly Barrier: Palace of Conception': This is a immensely powerful technique that creates a illusory space to trap and kill a target. Even gosu such as the Sky Stars found it difficult to break out of.Chapter 140 *'Grand Soul Possession Technique':Chapter 127 Capable of performing the accursed forbidden technique, Hwan Sa selected hundreds of protégés to undergo the technique. However, despite the vast number of participants, only six of them survived. These six are the Sky Stars of the Seven Slayers of the Sky Gorge. Quotes *(To the Murim High Lord) "When all the game in the hills are hunted, the hound is cooked…" *(Warning the Murim High Lord) "You’ve made your choice, and soon, you’ll suffer the consequences!" Alternate Translations *Hansa, the King of Law (LINE) *Hansa, the King of Rules (LINE) *Hwan Sa, the Spirit King *Hwan Sa, the Soul King Notes & Trivia *He is the Fourth Brother of the Heavenly Kings.Chapter 116 *Despite his Trigram ability, Hwan Sa is unable to predict where the elders of the Sage Forest go due to their mastery of the Sage Techniques. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gosu (The Master)